Go Google It!
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Shizu-chan, minta alamat e-mailmu, dong!" "GO GOOGLE IT!" "Shizu-chan, kamu punya pacar?" "..." "Shizu-chan, kamu pakai celana dalam warna apa?" - Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Izaya, Shizuo dan juga Google?


Go Google It!

Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya

Rate: T

Genre: Romance(?) and Comedy

Author: Nacchan Sakura

Disc: I DO... not OWN DURARARA!

Warning: sedikit.. OOC? 8D;

.

.

.

First fic in this fandom! Ano, gomennasai kalau banyak kekurangan ;_; But I'm doing my best for this one! So please, let me know what you think about this fic =D

Based of "Gugurekasu" by Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui. Enjoy!

.

.

.

_Please do not ask me "Why"._

_Everything you want is to know me, I think?_

_._

_._

_._

~Normal POV~

.

.

.

Suasana hari itu teramat, sangat tenang. Terlihat dua pemuda yang memakai seragam Raira gakuen sedang berbincang santai sambil duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sesekali pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang itu tertawa, dan temannya yang memiliki rambut hitam hanya tertawa kecil saja. Mungkin lelaki berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Mikado Ryuugamine itu—sudah lelah mendengarkan lelucon garing temannya, Kida Masaomi.

"Jadi, you understand? Kalau mau makan sosis, ya semesh lah!"

"...Bukannya nama merknya itu sonais?"

"No no no, you salah! Semesh itu the merk is!"

"Masaomi-kun, tolong berbicara dengan bahasa yang aku mengerti.."

"Jadi kamu mau bilang kalau bahasaku aneh? Oke fine cukup tau, LO, GUE, END!"

Seiring dengan berlanjutnya pembicaraan ngawur mereka, suasana tenang dan damai yang diimpikan banyak warga Ikebukuro lenyap dalam sekejap. Suara sebuah benda keras dan besar—bukan, jangan berpikir ambigu. Suara seperti.. sebuah Vending Machine yang dibanting dengan penuh nafsu terdengar.

..Dan disusul juga dengan suara tawa mengejek dari seorang lelaki yang masih belum diketahui siapa. Yang pasti, lelaki itu terus mengucapkan kata '_Ahaha, meleset lagi loh, Shizu-chan~' _secara terus menerus.

"IIIII-ZAAAA-YAAAAAAA!"

Dengan terdengarnya suara teriakan serak itu, semuanya pasti sudah terjawab. Dua kucing dan tikus Ikebukuro—yang bernama Shizuo dan Izaya ini, pasti sedang coretbercintacoret ribut lagi.

"Mou, Shizu-chan~ aku 'kan cuma bertanya! Kenapa kamu marah~"  
>"MENDENGAR SUARAMU SAJA SUDAH MEMBUATKU MARAH, KUTU!"<p>

"Nee, Nee, Shizu-chan, aku baru pertama kali loh merasakan perasaan ini~"

"Perasaan apa? Perasaan ingin dibunuh dengan segera? TENANG, AKU AKAN MENGABULKANNYA SEKARANG!"

Izaya mengambil gerakan cepat ala balerina untuk menghindari papan bertulisan '_Dilarang parkir'_ yang dengan cantiknya dilempar oleh Shizuo. Untung saja Izaya masih selamat dan sehat wal-afiat karena sudah menghindar.

...Dan street sign yang malang itu harus merelakan dirinya menjadi hancur lebur.

"Bukan, bukan." Izaya tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin mengetahui.. banyak hal tentang dirimu."

Tentu saja kalimat itu TIDAK membuat Shizuo senang SAMA SEKALI.

"Teme..." Shizuo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam Izaya. Tatapan tajamnya begitu terasa walau ia mengenakan kacamata.

"MATI SAJA KAAAU!" Belum puas mengamuk, Shizuo pun mengambil papan dari sebuah karaoke bar dan bersiap melemparkannya ke arah Izaya.

Namun sayang, Izaya kali ini memilih untuk kabur. Dan tentu saja Shizuo tidak menyerah dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Sambil masih membawa papan karaoke itu, Shizuo pun mengejar Izaya. Diiringi dengan lagu '_Semakin kukejar, semakin kau jauh.', _Yang Author putar diam-diam.

Dan kini Author dengan suksesnya terkena lemparan tiang listrik dari Shizuo.

"Kalau kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, CEPAT KATAKAN!" Teriak Shizuo—tanpa berhenti mengejar Izaya.

"Nee, Shizu-chan, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN!"

'_BRAK!' _Suara dari papan yang jatuh karena dilempar pun terdengar. Dan hasilnya masih sama, tak ada perubahan. Izaya berhasil menghindar.

"Shizu-chan, beritahu aku alamat e-mailmu dong~"

Shizuo tentu saja semakin naik pitam. _'Apa yang diinginkan kutu ini?'_, pikirnya. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan, sekarang ia sudah menjadi tabung gas elpiji yang mbledus dengan indah.

"GO GOOGLE IT, KUTU!" Shizuo yang tak tahu –dan malas—harus menanggapi apa akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu secara refleks.

Sementara Izaya sedikit kebingungan. '_Sejak kapan anak ini jadi maniak google?' _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"GO GOOGLE IT!" Satu street sign kembali melayang kembali ke arah Izaya

Izaya menghindar dengan cepat, walau wajahnya yang tampan harus rela sedikit tergores di sisi kanan. Dan, entah kenapa, Izaya malah semakin ingin menanyakan banyak hal tak penting pada lelaki pemarah di depannya itu.

Memancing emosi Shizuo itu memang menyenangkan bagi Izaya.

"Tipe kesukaanmu seperti apa~?"

"GO GOOGLE IT!"

"Kamu suka makan terong, tidak?" Tanya Izaya, sambil meneruskan jurus langkah seribunya.

"KAU AKAN JADI TERONG SETELAH AKU MEMBUNUHMU!" Shizuo tentu saja menjawab jurus itu dengan jurus langkah seribunya juga.

"Kau punya pacar?"

..._Krik krik krik..._

Shizuo terdiam. Tidak, tubuhnya masih terus belari, namun pikirannya betul-betul menjadi kosong dan terhenti. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu membuatnya bungkam.

"..Aku tak perlu memberitahumu!"

"Aih, Tsundere-na-Shi-zu-chan~"

Shizuo menaikkan kecepatan larinya 3x lipat. Tentu saja, kecepatannya itu sangat, sangat _inhuman._ Tapi ya, namanya juga fanfiction. Pasti semuanya dapat terjadi disini.

Shizuo mengambil semua benda berat yang ada di sekitarnya. Vending machine, tiang listrik, street sign, pohon beringin, badut Mc Donald, bahkan Syahrini yang sedang show ia tarik juga. Walau Author tidak yakin kenapa Syahrini harus dibawa-bawa.

Tapi ini semua dilakukan Shizuo untuk persiapan. Jadi, kalau Izaya berhasil menghindar lagi, ia punya benda cadangan lain untuk dilempar dengan penuh cinta.

Tanpa diduga, Izaya berhenti berlari dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia kini menatap Shizuo tepat di matanya. Arah pandangnya lurus, matanya tak melihat apapun lagi selain sosok Shizuo. Shizuo—entah kenapa, ikut berhenti berlari.

"..Kenapa kau tidak jujur, sih, Shizu-chan?"

..Hening.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Empat detik..

Lima detik..

"HAHA! SHIZU-CHAN KETIPU~" Izaya lalu berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal dan meninggalkan Shizuo yang masih cengo.

"KISAMAAAAAAA!" Shizuo yang awalnya kicep nan cengo kini sudah kembali sadar ke dunia nyata. Dan melihat Izaya sudah jauh di depannya, ia pun kembali mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"Three Size mu berapa, Shizu-chan~?"

"Go Google it!"

"Kau pakai celana dalam warna apa?"

"KAU MAU MATI?"

"Ahaha! Shizu-chan, aku benci kepadamu selamanya~"

"AKU LEBIH MEMBENCIMU, BERKALI-KALI LIPAT!"

"Shizu-chan, wajahmu merah!"

"GO GOOGLE- EH, BUKAN! Ini gara-gara cuacanya panas! PANAS!"

Mikado dan Kida hanya menatap pemandangan aneh di depan mereka dengan wajah yang abstrak. Bagaimana tidak? Jarang sekali Shizuo dan Izaya kejar-kejaran sambil melakukan sesi tanya jawab. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Shizuo menjawab hampir semua pertanyaan Izaya dengan kata 'Go Google It!'

"Hey, Mikado, aku rasa.. Izaya-san punya saingan baru untuk mengejar Shizuo-san."

Mikado terdiam dahulu sebelum merespon kata-kata temannya itu. Ia malas kalau ternyata—temannya malah menyangkut pautkan hal ini dengan lelucon krenyes andalannya. "...Siapa?"

"..Mbah Google."

.

.

.

_Di lain tempat, keesokan harinya~_

"Google, ya.." gumam Izaya sembari menatap layar monitor komputernya. "..Kau masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang aku benci setelah Shizu-chan."

~_The End~_


End file.
